<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【唐鳄】Episode Zero by Skady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005308">【唐鳄】Episode Zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skady/pseuds/Skady'>Skady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skady/pseuds/Skady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们并不愉快的初次见面</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【唐鳄】Episode Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨已经下得太久，空气中一股锈味儿，杂着海风带来的、胞衣般的咸。</p><p>这里是东海，四大洋中的祥和之地，被正义充分清刮过的孱弱子宫，但也正是她，孕育出了史上最强的海贼。</p><p>——而现在，她要目睹的是他的死亡。</p><p>在本时代，杀戮不再是刀枪的专利，诽谤更加行之有效。聚集在处刑台下的人用好奇、猜疑的目光刺探着曾经的王，他却哈哈大笑，并在被长矛刺穿之前，说出了那句震惊了全世界的话语：</p><p>“我的财宝？想要的话可以给你，去找吧，我把一切都放在那里了！”</p><p> </p><p>雪茄早就熄灭了。但他还是狠狠地叼着，直到嘴里充满恶心的苦味。雨水滑落在皮肤上，些许凉意无法冷却那巨大的兴奋感，他的大脑里仿佛被扔进了一整个迷你吧，高烈度的酒顺着神经淌向末梢，他的指尖发抖，神智却很清醒。</p><p>——这是一个多么罕有的机会。千载难逢。旧王和旧秩序被抛入粉碎机，命运之树上长出崭新的芽眼，强者们坐到桌前，将权力重新洗牌，一切都顺理成章，他只需要，只需要——</p><p>克洛克达尔打了个激灵。他在这里待的时间过长，从暗巷里投来的意味阴险的目光粘在他的后颈上，令他颇感不适。他决定换个地方，消化一下突如其来的惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时雨才停。</p><p>细亚麻窗帘轻轻摆荡，将不合时宜的光线过滤。这是间漂亮公寓。墙面上装饰着弗朗德斯珐琅彩盘，一幅米罗的画作悬挂在壁炉上方；桃花心木家俬上流动着美丽的油润光泽，深红得好似带有血或者玫瑰的气息；墙角甚至还立着一只剥制的极乐鸟，这种“大翡翠”在德加的黑市上值三百万贝里。室内弥漫着龙涎香黑甜的滋味，开司米绒毯温柔地挤压他的脚趾。那肉桂色的女人跪着，丰肥的双乳紧贴他大腿内侧。她舔他，发出唧唧哝哝的水声。</p><p>胯间传来熟悉的紧绷感。他一面享用，一面心不在焉地瞥了眼墙角的极乐鸟。它被巧妙地处理过，姿态仿佛振翅欲飞，唯一能彰显它并非活物的是嵌在眼窝内的玻璃珠：绿色，且冰冷。他转开了脸。</p><p>这时门被大力撞开。</p><p>一袭刺目的艳粉绒衣几乎塞满整个门框，不速之客透过脸上那副造型夸张的墨镜打量着这幕活春宫。然后他点了点脑袋，冲女人咧开嘴。</p><p>“你可以出去了。”一口西海岸腔，带点淫荡的后鼻音。</p><p>女人呆滞地看着他们，不知道发生了什么。但她很快地离开了房间。</p><p>他没动弹——甚至没有收拾一下自己。对方走到他面前。</p><p>“你到底来干嘛？”他嘲笑地说。</p><p>“找点乐子，和你一样。”那男人道：“不过现在看来，你比女人更好。”他的表情竟然十分认真。</p><p>有时是会碰到这样的家伙，通常来说，当他们流露出那方面的意思时，都会伴随着身体水分急速流失，最终化为飞灰。但是这个人……克洛克达尔想了起来：堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥，炙手可热的新星，悬赏金一亿三千万。传言中他劣迹斑斑，泛南海贸易圈的奴隶和军火生意他都插一手。他开始稍稍有了些兴趣。</p><p>那男人比了个手势，意思是“我可以继续吗？”</p><p>没等克洛克达尔做出反应，堂吉诃德便跪下，膝行靠近，含住他。</p><p>突如其来的温暖让克洛克达尔浑身一颤。只是轻微的唇舌碰撞，但已足够弥补之前被打断所造成的影响。堂吉诃德让伫立的部分从口中滑出，“你会要我的。”他舔着嘴角，语气笃定。</p><p>寒光闪闪的金钩抵上他的颈动脉，皮肤被刺破，淌下一道细细的血线。“哦，天。”嘴上虽这么说，但男人的表情却满不在乎，似乎一瞬间就会被夺走性命的是别人。他侧着脸（不得不），金色的短发摩擦着克洛克达尔的鼠蹊。有些痒。</p><p>铛！</p><p>金钩落地发出沉重的响声。克洛克达尔看向自己四肢整齐的断面，无数沙粒正快速向那里集聚。</p><p>他抬眼看向对面的男人：“你……”男人呋呋呋地笑起来。</p><p>如果他没有果实能力，接下来会怎样？一种奇异的感觉顺着尾椎爬升，比起紧张更像是兴奋。现在的他更在意问句的后半：接下来会怎样？</p><p>堂吉诃德用行动回答了他。</p><p> </p><p>男人的舌尖刺探，挤压，吮吸和搅拌，比刚才更加温存，几近逢迎。一瞬间的退却从克洛克达尔心头掠过。他厌恶潮湿，这令他无法脱逃。尽管如此，他仍然无法克制地分泌出体液。堂吉诃德熟稔地为他做了一次深喉，喉管肌肉紧密的包覆让他青筋暴起，胀得直痛。</p><p>堂吉诃德突然按住他的双臂，扬起上身，用光裸的胸膛将他顶在椅背上。温热的鼻息从颈窝过渡到耳后。克洛克达尔感到对方皮肤上一层细细的汗水。“你的样子棒极了。”那家伙附在他耳旁说。“另外，你真敏感。” </p><p>“做完它。”他哑声命令道。</p><p> </p><p>偌大的房间充斥着暧昧的氛围。</p><p>克洛克达尔弓着腰，随身下的椅子摇晃不止。堂吉诃德的手指深深陷进他的股缝间，结满茧子的指腹摩擦内壁，啧啧有声。听到这湿滑紧致的声音，男人难以忍受地加快了动作。克洛克达尔向后仰，压抑着不让呻吟从嗓子里逸出，弧线形的快感攫住了他，上升，再上升——</p><p>他无声无息地达到了高潮。等回过神来时，对方正盯着他，喉结上下滑动。克洛克达尔这才想起他刚才并没避开。“你……”</p><p>一个略带腥味的吻堵住了他接下来要说的话。</p><p>“嘘。”</p><p>短暂的唇齿交汇后，堂吉诃德站起身，迅速剥去自己的衣物——连同墨镜。克洛克达尔发现他长得并不难看。他的眼睛是绿色的，与橄榄色的皮肤很相衬。堂吉诃德把手伸向克洛克达尔的衣领，后者推开他的手，说：“我自己来。”</p><p>堂吉诃德耐心地等他把衬衫扣子一粒粒解开。</p><p>“我要杀了服装设计师。”他说，笑容扭曲：“我快要炸开了。” </p><p>他叉开腿，展示着自己完全的勃起。克洛克达尔带着满脸兴奋而不齿的神色看着他。</p><p>很奇怪，十几分钟前他们还针锋相对，想要杀死对方，也许是因为试探的结果超出了想象，反而让两人收敛了态度。</p><p> </p><p>“呵……”</p><p>他被架高，折叠，打开，太坦率的姿势让克洛克达尔微感不悦，但对方抓住他的腰，收收送送，绵密地撞击让他只有喘息的份。</p><p>男人沙色的短发磨蹭着他，轻啄，啮咬，彰显占有但并不留下痕迹。这样的收束感让克洛克达尔愈加兴奋。他在发烫，特别是皮肤薄弱的那些部位：耳廓，嘴唇，以及……</p><p>如果不是被最后的一点理智阻止，他真想全部都交给他。堂吉诃德，这个男人身体的每一寸都是为性而生。他好像明白他所有的需求，并一一给与满足。</p><p>他想起墙角的极乐鸟，那碧绿的眼睛，又冷，又深，又冷。而眼前这一双，说不清是因为灯光昏暗还是欲焰蒸腾，克洛克达尔产生了一种错觉：它们是深红色的，而非印象中的绿。不知为何，意识到这一点让他无法自持地收紧。身上的男人骂了句粗口。而他不记得自己是否回嘴……</p><p>最后的时刻，堂吉诃德低声吼叫着，用力抓紧了他的腰。他不清楚自己到底想做什么，只是凭直觉回应着，直到两人都筋疲力尽。</p><p> </p><p>次日清晨。</p><p>克洛克达尔在阳光和头痛的双重闹铃中醒来。不出所料，房间里只剩他一人。</p><p>床头柜上压着一张便笺。他拿起来一看，上面写着歪歪扭扭的两个字。</p><p>“再见”。</p><p>他笑了笑。说不定这是真的。</p><p>他们仍会再见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>